


The Chief's Son

by manicSaturday



Series: No Doubt About That [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Always a Happy Ending, Artist!Stiles, Chief!Sheriff, Cop!Derek, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicSaturday/pseuds/manicSaturday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Derek wants to marry Stiles but has to ask his dad for his son's hand in marriage!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chief's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, Jeff Davis does, so that's that! :)
> 
> Okay, so, this idea keeps on popping inside my head and I just had to write it. Well, since I come from a military family, I'm quite experienced with the whole 'boyfriend meeting the family' thing, besides, my dad's kind of intimidating. So, enjoy! :D
> 
> Again, this is un-beta'ed. I'm looking for a BETA :) just pm me if you're interested!

*

 

"What're you gonna say to him?"

Stiles pushes Derek on the sand so that he could sit on top of him. His fingers gently traces the buttons on his boyfriend's shirt and smiles down on him.

Derek looks up and sees the man he wants to spend his forever with.

"I'm going to say, 'Sir, your son is the most wonderful person I have ever met. I would love to spend every minute of everyday with him for the rest of my life. I would like to ask your son's hand in marriage.'" Derek spoke and Stiles couldn't help but pinch his nose.

"Hey!" Derek protests, "I'm pouring my heart out here."

 

"You're a Cheeseball! Oh my gosh! I'm going to be the most spoiled husband ever." Stiles leans down to kiss his boyfriend's lips and was surprised when Derek squeezes his ass down to his crotch, "I believe that is sexual harassment, Lieutenant Hale." He teases as he moans to the sudden pressure.

"Hmm... It's not sexual harassment when the other party loves it." Derek sits up, hands still on his boyfriend's ass giving it a light squeeze before attacking Stiles' neck with bites and kisses.

 

Stiles loves these moments with Derek, the fooling around and the touches. He loves the sex. Sex with Derek Hale is awesome, hell, downright mind blowing if you count the times when Derek comes back home to him. He loves waking up to see those green eyes staring back at him.

He loves the cuddles they share during a Friday night. He hates it when Derek has to go do his job, but whenever his phone rings, his heart breaks into pieces.

 

"I love you, Lieutenant Derek James Hale." Stiles kisses him passionately.

 

"I love you too, Stiles. Always."

 

*

 

**Flashback**

_Stiles - 18_  
 _Derek - 23_

 

Stiles is pretty sure the man in front of him came out of the pages of GQ Magazine. This man is not a police officer, look at that stubble and the chest and those fucking cheekbones!

"Hey, kid! You're not supposed to be here." Hot Dude informs Stiles as the man sports a scowl.

"Excuse me? I'm where I'm supposed to be, Officer... _Hale_." Stiles grits, trying not to be persuaded by the man's stubble and eyes.

 

Officer Hale eyes him from head to toe and clicks his tongue, "I could arrest you." He tells Stiles.

 

But of course, Stiles just rolls his eyes at him and says, "I'd like to see you try, Officer."

 

"Hey now, you two hotheads are causing a scene. Stiles, your dad is ready for you." Someone slaps Derek on the back, interrupting his stare-down contest with Stiles.

"Thanks, Boyd. It was nice meeting you, Officer Hale." Stiles said, smiling smugly at Derek.

 

"Dad?" Derek looks to Boyd in confusion.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot that you just came back from your leave. That is the Chief's son, Stiles. He comes here about three times a week to check on the Chief." Boyd supplies as they watch Stiles greet the Chief with a wide grin on his face and his arms wide open.

 

Derek's eyes never left the lanky teenager with the beautiful brown eyes and skin mapped with moles that he probably wants to trace. Yep, lust at first sight.

 

-

 

It took about three months, several party busts and prank calls for them to be officially called friends.

Derek's phone rings and he was just about to go to bed. It was fucking 2AM and he has to go to work at 8.

He glances at his phone as Stiles' name flashing on his screen. He contemplates on whether to answer the goddamn phone or just let it go straight to voice mail, but alas! He gives in.

 

"There better be a good reason why you're calling me at this hour, Stilinski!" He growls at the mouthpiece.

_DEREK!_

Stiles' voice seemed alarmed and scared. Derek automatically stands up, ready to grab his jeans and leather jacket.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Stiles!" He asks, cradling his phone on his shoulder as he changes his flannel pants into jeans.

 _Oh my gosh! Th-there's this guy... He's been following me since I got back from Jackson's party... P-please... Oh my god! He's by the door... What do I do, Derek?_ Stiles gushes out, his voice is really panicky and he swears he just heard the teen's breath go ragged.

Derek immediately grabs his keys and leather jacket, then heads out of his loft to his Camaro that was parked outside.

"Stiles, don't hang up, okay? I'm on my way." He reassures Stiles, starting the engine as he puts the phone on speaker and puts it on the cradle.

 

_O-okay... Fuck! Derek, I'm so scared. What if he breaks in? He's still standing by the door._

 

 

"Stiles, calm down! Talk about something else. Uh... Did you finish your piece?" Derek suddenly changes the subject so that Stiles would calm down.

 

 _Okaaay... N-no, not yet. We still have until next week to finish..._ Stiles whispers, _Please tell me that you're almost here..._

 

"Almost... I'm about to park. I'm hanging up. I'll call you if it's safe, okay?" Derek stops in front of Stiles' apartment building, he grabs his badge and his gun from the compartment then rushes inside.

 

When was about to reach Stiles' floor, he draws his gun and surveys the area. He takes a quick glance then sees a guy about Stiles' height, holding a camera and he was like waiting for something.

Then, Derek takes a deep breath and charges in, "Police! Stay where you are!" He shouts.

The guy flinches and raises his hands in surrender, "I live here!" He tells Derek.

"On the ground, now!" Derek orders him before stepping forward once more, "Hands on your head!"

 

He grabs the guy's wrist with his left hand then fishes out flex cuffs from his leather jacket.

"I live here! I just... I forgot the key to my apartment!" The guy tells him.

 

He ignores it then proceeds to call Boyd.

 

He finds out that the guy's name was Matt Daelher and he found pictures of Stiles in his camera. Apparently, Matt has been obsessing over Stiles since he moved to the apartment. The guy was living across the street from Stiles' building.

 

A couple of minutes later, two police officers came and took Matt but he kept on insisting that he lived there.

When the Matt was finally taken away, Derek calls Stiles and the door slowly opens.

Stiles was standing by the door with a sad and worried look on his face. Panic was still visible and he looked like he was about to burst into tears but he didn't.

"Hey, you okay?" Derek asks warily.

Stiles nods, he just nods and the tears came rushing down his face. But that's when Derek pushed away all of his principles and went in to comfort him.

He wrapped his arms around Stiles' body and lets him sob.

"I... I was so scared... I thought he was never going away." Stiles mumbles from Derek's neck.

"I'm here now. I'll protect you, okay?" Derek said, his hand drawing circles on Stiles' back.

-

Of course, the stalker incident got to his dad and the Chief was thankful to Derek.

 

Then it took about two months of countless flirting, numerous calls and texts, and an enormous amount of pining for them to actually get their shit together.

It was Derek who gave in first. Well, Stiles was really the first one but he was wasted, so that doesn't really count.

It was his best friend's party, Scott McCall, whose father is Special Agent Rafael McCall from the FBI.

Stiles calls him and he was so sure that the teen just butt-dialed him but no, it was all him and his ability to get himself get drunk so easily.

 

 _Derek? You there?_ Stiles slurs on his words.

"Are you drunk?", was the first thing Derek says when he hears the teen's voice.

_I may or may not stole a bottle of Jack from Scott's dad's liquor cabinet... Hmm, I'm so drunk... I wanna go home._

"I'll pick you up."

 

About 15 minutes later, he finds the teen sitting on a bench in front of the McCall residence and music was still blaring from the house.

"Der-Bear!" Stiles greets him, a lazy grin on his face as he tries to stand up but fails and falls on his ass.

Derek growls as he picks him up and carries him bridal-style into his car.

 

 

When they got to Stiles' apartment, he immediately wishes that he wasn't too emotionally-invested on this teenager.

But, he was. He was in to deep already.

 

"Hmm... I love you... I am so in-love with you, Derek Hale!" Stiles suddenly blurts out and Derek sputters a laugh.

He shakes his head and just lets him be.  
Yep, too emotionally-invested.

 

The next morning, Stiles finds himself stripped of his clothes and only in his Iron Man boxers.

He rouses at the scent of coffee and bacon from the kitchen. He finds Derek in his black wifebeater and jeans without any shoes.

"Good morning..." Stiles greets him sheepishly, but he was still in his boxers and he wasn't ashamed of it, at all!

 

Derek turns and almost chokes in his own spit because Stiles. Boxers. Moles. Skin. Yep, his brain finally broke. He didn't speak though.

The man just turned off the stove, walked towards Stiles and grabs him by his thighs, lifting him so that the teen's legs were wrapped around his waist. A huge grin was on his face when Stiles yelps in surprise.

 

"You're in-love with me. I'm in-love with you." Derek manages to say before moving to the bedroom.

Stiles looks down on him and kisses him fiercely.

 

Of course, they had to tell the Chief that they were officially dating.

As a father, John was very happy for Stiles to have found someone who actually makes him happy. But as the Chief, oh boy, Derek got two weeks of no-sleep, no-sex, and no-Stiles.

 

*

 

**Present**

 

It was the Stilinski weekly family dinners with Derek's sisters, Laura and Cora, and his Uncle Peter, and the McCalls, Melissa and Scott, with his boyfriend, Isaac.

It was always lively when they did dinner together. Laura, being a lawyer, shares her most outrageous cases. Cora, being a college student, talks about her classes and professors. Peter loves sharing about his adventures every week whenever he goes out of the country.

Melissa, used to be a nurse but now deals with children as a doctor, loves gushing about her patients.

Of course, Scott and Isaac share their experiences at the animal clinic they have together.

Stiles just shares his day to day life as an art teacher to high school students.

 

After they ate, the others retired to the living room. Melissa and Stiles washed the dishes.

 

Now, Derek is kinda nervous. He hasn't done this thing before, - this thing meaning, 'asking the Chief of Department for his son's hand in marriage' thing' - and it's nerve-wracking.

 

They were in the library, away from everyone's bias thoughts and concerns.

 

"So, what did you want to talk about, Derek?" John asks, pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

He offers some to Derek but the young man quietly refused.

"Sir, I know that for the past few years that you've known me, you've treated me like your own son." Derek said, "I'm in-love with Stiles."

John smirks into his drink and says, "I've known that since you told him about your family, son. Why are you telling me this? And what's with the sir?"

 

Here goes nothing!

"Sir, Stiles is the most outrageous, funny, lovable, person I've ever met, loyal and pretty persuasive even. He's amazing and I can't even imagine tomorrow without him there. I want to wake up and see those beautiful brown eyes staring back at me and I want him to be the person I fall asleep with every night. I want to see him at his worst and at his best. I want to spend my life with him." Derek sighs, a smile curling up on his lips.

 

John sits straight and eyes Derek.

"I would love to spend forever with Stiles. So, here I am asking for your son's hand in marriage, sir." He continues.

 

After a long pregnant pause, John clears his throat before taking a sip of his drink.

He stands up, walking towards Derek, who was standing straight in front of him and says, "Marriage is a big responsibility. It requires your undivided attention. You will give up a few things. You'll have to work hard to keep each other happy. A lot of sacrifices are needed, are you sure you're ready for that?"

 

Derek nods in return, "I am. I've been wanting to ask you since last year but it never actually came up. Then I asked Stiles last month and he said 'yes'. I know that I'm kind of rushing things but I love Stiles, everything about him actually. So, whatever your decision is, Sir, I will accept it."

 

John chuckles at Derek's words, shaking his head as he pats the young man's shoulders and said, "I thought you'd never ask."

 

*

 

**One Year Later**

 

Derek wakes up to his alarm clock buzzing on his bedside table and he angrily slams on the snooze button.

He squeezes his eyes shut once more before soft touches rouses him from his slumber. The hand slowly travels from hair to his stubbled face then to his neck, "Derek, wake up."

 

He opens his eyes and sees the familiar beautiful brown eyes that he never gets tired of seeing every waking hour.

The sun was shining through the window, outlining the curves of his husband's body which was only covered with a blanket.

His pale mole-dotted skin was full of bites and marks that Derek loves seeing on his husband's body.

"You look beautiful." He mumbles as he scoots closer to Stiles and presses a soft kiss on his lips.

"I never get tired of hearing you say that." Stiles smiles at him, pressing their foreheads together.

 

"I love you, Stiles Stilinski-Hale. Always."

 

"I love you, Derek James Hale. Always."

 

 

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?


End file.
